Confessions and sacrifices
by Randomgirl14
Summary: Terra has become a titan again for a couple of weeks now, but what happens when she finds out that Slade is still alive. she also finds out she may have more than just 'best friend' feelings for Beastboy.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is my next story! I am so happy you all liked the other two! This is the last of my trilogy! Hope you like!**

**Book 1.) Welcome home**

**Book 2.) Dream hopping**

**Book 3.) Confessions and sacrifices**

**Ch 1**

_Cyborg and Beastboy are fighting Plasmas. They finally defeat the creature, and left it breathing deeply and gasping for air. Then the ground begins to shake, and a large opening becomes visible. Beastboy and Cyborg fall down into it, hanging on for dear life. Then a rock that Cyborg was hanging on to breaks away from the opening and he falls to his doom._

"_Aahhhhh!" he screams as he disappears into the abyss._

_A girl walks up to the edge. She has on a metal suit with a breastplate that has a "S" imprinted on it. She has two antenna like objects a top her head. Beastboy looks up at who has done this and gasps in horror. The girl looks down at him._

"_Hope you weren't expecting a goodbye kiss." she says mockingly._

"_Terra you can't." Beastboy says to her with worry in his voice._

"_Watch me!" she says with her eyes now glowing a frightening yellow. And she closes the opening. 'No longer am I a Titan, and no longer do they exist.' she thought to her self as she walked away._

"Aahhhhh!" Terra awoke in a cold sweat, and breathing hard.

"It was just a dream." she reassured herself.

She got up from her bed and looked at her self in the mirror.

"My god my hair's a mess." she said. Then she picked up her brush and ran it through her air. After she was done brushing her hair she stood up and examined herself in her mirror. She unruffled her yellow night shirt and straitened out her pajama pants. Her hair fell in front of her right eye. She brushed it away, but it just fell back into it's place.

She was going to go back to her bed, but she smelled something cooking. She sniffed the air again trying to figure out what the aroma was. She decided she would go down to the main room/kitchen and find out. So she got dressed and went on her way. When she walked into the room she saw Cyborg making waffles, eggs, and bacon.

"I should of known." she said as she walked over to the counter.

"Ohh, hey Ter. Why are you up so early?" he asked while flipping his eggs.

"I had a nightmare. So why are _you_ up so early."

"I got hungry." he said simply. "Do you want some." he asked her.

"No I'll just have some of Raven's tea, I'm sure she won't mind." Terra said taking a tea packet from the cabinet.

"All right your loss." Cyborg said biting into the fluffy waffles.

She gave a little laugh, "Ha ha, I am sure I'll live."

After that they both ate their breakfast. About a half 'n' hour later Raven walked into the room. She sat down and started to read while drinking her tea. She looked at Terra and noticed she was drinking herbal tea also.

"Is that my tea?" she asked.

"Uhh, yeah. Sorry but tea sounded really good." Terra said putting her hand behind her head.

"No, it's ok. I was just wondering."

A short while later Beastboy, Robin, and Starfire came into the room. Cyborg and Beastboy started playing video games. Robin and Starfire were eating their breakfast, Raven was reading her book, and Terra was reading the paper.

"That's like weeks old!" Robin said to Terra.

"It's ok I like to keep up with what has happened since I was..well...for lack of better terms...stone."

Robin just nodded. Beastboy was losing badly. But not that he was that bad, he just kept looking over at Terra.

"You love her don't you?" Cyborg said, pulling Beastboy out of his trance.

"What, no. she is like my best friend!" Beastboy stammered.

"Yeah, and I am the queen of England." Cyborg said nudging Beastboy.

"I don't know what your talking about, but me and Terra are just friends."

"All right, whatever you say." Cyborg said now turning his attention to the T.V.

Terra liked reading the paper, it kept her up to date on everything that is happening. 'If I am going to be a Titan I have to know what has happened lately. Even though this paper is like a month old.' she thought to herself. Terra turned to the 'Breaking News' page, and on the front page she saw in bold letters "**Mad man strikes again to only be foiled by the Teen Titans!**"

When she looked at the picture she saw her friends fighting Slade. 'No it couldn't be! I had destroyed him, I had burnt him to a crisp. But yet he is right there on the front of this newspaper.' she said to herself over and over again.

"No." she breathed out. Then she dropped the paper and ran to her room, she was almost in tears.

"Terra, what's wrong. Terra!" Beastboy said as she was running after her.

"What's wrong with her." Cyborg said.

They went over to where she had dropped the paper and looked at it. Beastboy's eyes widened as he saw what she had seen.

"Ohh, no." he said. Handing the paper to Cyborg. Cyborg looked at it and let out a feint,

"Ohh, man." Robin, Raven and Starfire walked over to where Cyborg and Beastboy were. When Robin saw the paper he said,

"How could we have forgotten to tell her?"

Then Beastboy left the room to go find Terra and see if she was ok. 'I am such an idiot! I should have told her that Slade was back.'

And with that he started his search.

**A/N: I will try to have the next chap up quickly...but I have loads of homework! So anyway please review! **


	2. Bitter Reunions

**Hey, thanks for all my reviews so far! Thankfully we have a 3 day weekend so I will update a lot more! So here is chap 2! Hope you like!**

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Bitter Reunions **

Terra ran to her room, she was confused and upset. 'Why had Slade gotten an 'easy' ticket out of death, when I had to suffer. And more importantly why had they not told me about this. I have been with them for about two weeks now, and they couldn't find the time to tell me, that the man that I hated, that the man I wanted to kill over and over again, was still alive!'

Terra was now in room, no longer in tears, or sad. But angry and frustrated. She threw things across her room, she kept hitting the punching bag in her room that Robin had installed for her, until it flew off the hinges. She was in a confused rage. Her eyes started to glow yellow and the tower began to shake. She noticed what she was doing and walked up to the window and summoned a rock for her stand on. She climbed out her window onto the rock and left the tower to vent.

Meanwhile the Titans (except Beastboy who was looking for Terra) were all in the main room still, when they felt the Tower shake.

"It's Terra, she is losing control!" Raven said while bracing herself.

"She must be most upset." Starfire told her teammates.

"Well yeah. I mean wouldn't you be if you found out that the man who made your life a living hell was still alive." Cyborg said.

While all this was going on Beastboy walked over to Terra's room, he began to feel the ground shake.

"Terra." he started sprinting down the rest of the hallway to her room. But when he reached it the door it was wide open. He looked around and saw a wrecked room. He looked over at the window and saw it open, with the wind blowing the curtains about. He walked over and looked outside the window.

"Terra, I'm sorry."

Terra was flying through the city on a rock. Her eyes still yellow and her fist clenched. She was heading towards the canyon, where she first met the Titans. When she arrived at her destination, she she let out all of her frustration. Rocks started flying everywhere. A spiraled dirt storm surrounded her. She threw rocks at everything, as if they were the man she wanted to kill. After a while she calmed down and sat on a rock. She was in deep thought. She was thinking about where Slade was right now, what he was doing, and if he knew that she was back.

Then in the distance she heard police sirens. She headed off to where the sirens where coming from. When she arrived at the place that she was needed, she quickly froze. There stood a man in a metal suit, and had a half orange half black mask on that covered his right eye.

"Ohh, hello Terra. My how you've grown." Slade said.

"Slade!" Terra said with her eyes glowing their vibrant yellow again.

"Still have quite the temper don't we. I thought I taught you how to control that, or did being with the Titans weaken you?" he said to the enraged geomancer.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Terra said, with rocks leaving the ground.

She hurtled rocks at Slade. Her rage grew more and more as she kept fighting this man she despised so much. She pelted him with more rocks, denting the suit he wore. He managed to dodge most of them but was hit a couple of times. Then it was his turn to do some damage. He threw disks at her, many disks all at once. She hit the disks he threw at her with rocks, causing them to explode on the rocks instead of her. Then he pulled out a gun of some sort, and shot it at her. She tried to dodge it but she wasn't quick enough. The laser hit her, knocking her up against a building andberried her in rubble. Terra was rendered unconscious. She fell to the ground as well as the rocks that she was controlling did. Then a black force wrapped it self around the gun and shattered it. Starbolts were being thrown at him. And Slade heard the growling of an angry wolf.

"Titans go!" the team leader shouted.

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!"

Then a car went crashing towards Slade.

Beastboy was attacking Slade, still in his wolf form. He slashed Slade's chest.

"Why you little!" Slade said examining his suit. Beastboy now resumed to his human form. He looked at a pile of rubble and saw the unconscious Terra underneath.

"Terra!" he quickly forgot about his battle with Slade, and went over to the pile that Terra was under. He threw rocks off of her. And when all of them were off he noticed she had a broken leg and a couple of broken ribs. And a bad cut on her head that was staining her radiant blonde hair with blood. He didn't dare pick her up, for he was scared that he might make her injuries worse.

"Robin! Terra's hurt really bad! We need to get her to the tower!" Beastboy said to his leader.

Robin was fighting Slade, and while blocking a kick that Slade threw he said,

"I'm a little busy right now!"

Slade then stopped fighting and looked at the hurt Terra. With a satisfied voice said,

"My work here is done. Hope to see you again Titans." and with that he threw a disk on the ground emitting smoke. When the smoke cleared he was gone.

"No! He got away again!" Robin said making a fist.

"Robin get over here!" Cyborg signaled his leader.

"Ohh she will be ok, will she not?" Starfire questioned.

"We need to get her to the tower. She needs medical attention." Raven spat out.

"Can't you heel her?" Beastboy asked, still by the unconscious Terra.

"No, not right now anyway. It will put her body in shock. I will have to wait until she is awake." she replied.

And with that being said they put her on a stretcher and rushed her to the tower. Beastboy couldn't help but feel that this was his fault. If he would of told her that Slade was back she wouldn't have ran off. And he could have been there to protect her. Instead now she has serious injuries. Injuries that he could of prevented.

**A/N: so what do you think? Ohh and there will be a lot of BBxTer. Maybe not in this chap but in the others to come. And Teentitantruefriend, I will grant your request in this story as I promised, but in later chaps!**


	3. Sleep 'n' Beauty

**Here is the next chap. So far I only have 3 reviews...that is sad. But anyway I will let you guys read now.**

**I do not own the Teen Titans**

**Ch 3**

When the Titans arrived at the tower they took Terra to the medical room. They did everything that they could right now for the unconscious Terra. Cyborg stayed in the room for a while taking tests.

"Cyborg, what do the tests say?" Robin asked walking into the room.

"Well, she has two broken ribs and a fractured leg. But those can be healed by Raven. She has a pretty bad concussion. Which is why she is still unconscious. But she should wake up soon, and after that Raven can heel her." Cyborg answered his leader.

"If that is the case, then why are you still taking tests?" questioned Robin.

"My scans keep on picking up signs of something in her. Something in her adrenaline system. I mean she has always been the adrenaline junkie, but now it's like her body is craving it."

"What could that mean?"

"I don't know, we'll just have to keep a watch on it. In the mean time we need to focus on her waking up. Ohh, and Robin it's better if we don't tell BB. He is already beating himself up."

"All right. Speaking of which where is Beastboy?" Robin asked.

As if right on cue Beastboy walked into the room. He went over to Terra and looked at her.

"When is she going to wake up?" he said still by Terra's side.

"She should wake up soon. Then Raven can heal her broken bones." answered Cyborg.

Beastboy went and got a chair from in the corner of the room. And pulled it up next to her bed, and sat in it.

"Beastboy we are going to go train, do you want to come?" Robin said.

"No." Beastboy answered simply.

Then Cyborg and Robin left the room, leaving Beastboy alone with Terra. The beeping of the heart monitor was getting on his nerves, but he never wanted it to stop. It pained him to see Terra this way, so helpless, so vulnerable. And he could have stopped this. He felt tears coming to his eyes but heblinked them away. He put his hand on hers and said to himself.

"Terra I am so sorry. I am sorry this happened to you, that I didn't tell you about Slade. You are my best friend, I would never mean to keep something like that from you."

Beastboy then just sat there, not saying anything and not doing anything. He was thinking about what Raven told him when she accidentally went into his dream. 'Maybe she does like me. Or at least she did, now she will probably hate me. But what would happen if we started dating? Would things change? I wonder how the team would feel about it?' these thoughts kept running through his mind. When he felt a little squeeze on his hand. He looked at Terra and noticed she was starting to awaken.

"Beastboy." she managed to whisper out.

"Terra!" Beastboy said still holding her hand.

"Ohh, my head."

She tried to sit up but the pain of her broken ribs caused her to wince and lay back down.

"What happened?" she asked Beastboy.

"You tried to fight Slade on your own, and you got berried in rubble."

"Great." she said sarcastically. "Did he get away?"

"Don't worry about him Terra, let's get Raven in here so she can heal you." Beastboy suggested.

"NO! Answer me, did he get away!" She demanded.

Beastboy was now frightened of this side of Terra. "Yes, Yes. He did Terra."

"Why, why does he always get away! I swear next time I see his face, he is going to wish he hadn't come back!"

"Terra. Please, calm down we need to get you healed."

Terra now realized she was out of control. When she saw the frightened look on Beastboy's face, she tried to lay back down. She was in a lot of pain, and she once again winced as she laid back down.

"I'm sorry Beastboy. It's just I thought I was free of him. I thought the nightmares could finally come to an end. But it still doesn't excuse how I acted. I shouldn't have raged out of control like that, and I shouldn't have left. I'm sorry." Terra apologized .

"I should be the one who's sorry, not you. I should have told you he was back. Terra I didn't mean to keep it from you, it's just Slade hasn't shown his face in a while so I kind of forgot about him."

"It's fine Beastboy. So I guess we forgive each other?"

Beastboy nodded with a slight smile inching across his face. Terra felt a squeeze tighten on her hand, she looked at it noticing that Beastboy was holding it. She began to blush, and averted her eyes of their entwined hands.

"Uhh, Beastboy." she began

"Yeah."

"Your holding my hand." she said, blushing even more.

He looked down at there hands, and saw that he was indeed still holding her hand. He quickly let go and blushed as well.

"Uhh, well... You see, I was...um, and. Uhh." he stammered out.

"He he, you have quite the way with words." she joked.

Just then the rest of the team walked in.

"Hey Sleep'n Beauty!" Cyborg said first.

"Ohh, friend you are back to health." Starfire said with a giggle.

"Glad to see you are awake Terra. Raven can you heal her now?" Robin asked.

"Yes, if Terra is ready."

"I'm ready." Terra replied.

And with that Raven walked over to Terra, and put her hands over her. Her eyes began to glow a white. And she chanted her infamous words.

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos." Just then a black aurora emitted itself around Terra and vanished as quick as it came. Terra sat up in her bed. She moved her leg that was once broken.

"It's as goos as new. Thanks!"

"No problem." Raven answered in monotone.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm really hungry." Terra said.

"Yeah, I'm hungry myself, how about we go out for pizza?" Robin suggested.

"Sounds good." They all said in unison.

The Titans all left the room, except for Beastboy and Terra. She stood up in her bed, and started out the door. When she noticed Beastboy wasn't following she turned around and said to him.

"You commin?"

He shook his head and they left the room together.


	4. Payback and Romance

**ok, so are my stories getting worse or something? I haven't a lot of reviews...only 3...still! Now I don't know if I should continue with my story or not. Any way, here is the next chap.**

**I do not own the Teen Titans. Although I wish I were one.**

**Ch 4**

They all went to their normal pizza place. Everybody ordered their own personal pizza, that way there was no arguing over what kind of pizza to get. Raven got a cheese pizza with olives. Cyborg got the meat special pizza. Robin ate a sausage pizza. Starfire had a cheese pizza smothered in mustard. Beastboy of coarse had the veggie pizza. And Terra had a plain cheese. After they were all done eating, and paid for their food, Raven got up and started to leave.

"Hey, where are you going." Cyborg asked.

"It's open mike at that café I like." She said still walking out the door.

"Ohh, and I would like to go to the mall of shopping! Would anyone wish to join me?" Starfire exclaimed.

"I'll go with you Star." Robin said to her. And they both got up and left.

"Well I need to get some car parts for my 'baby'." Cyborg said to the two remaining Titans.

"So I guess it's just you and me." Terra said to Beastboy. "Hey why don't we go to the park, I haven't been there in a while!" she commented.

"Sounds good." Beastboy answered. And with that they both got up and left. It took them about ten minutes to get to the city park. When they came to the entrance of the park they saw a huge sign above them that said,

'**Welcome to Jump City park, **

**made in honor of the Teen Titans'**

And below the sign was a picture of five teens. Terra laughed as she saw the picture of Beastboy. She nudged him in the arm.

"You have a park dedicated to you, I am honored to be in your presence." she said mockingly as she bowed to Beastboy. He laughed and said back to her,

"Well, I do try." and after he said that he started to strut as if he were king of the world. Terra took opportunity of this unaware Beastboy and stuck her foot out in front of him causing him to trip head over heels many times. Terra was rolling around on the ground laughing. She was holding her side from all the laughing she was doing.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, you walked, ha ha ha, right into it! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! My side! Ha ha ha!" was all she managed to get out.

Beastboy got up with a smirk on his face, " Dude, you won't think it's so funny once I get you back."

She stopped laughing and took off, knowing he was going to get her back somehow. He wasn't that far behind her. Finally he stopped and looked at a fountain that was in the park. He smiled with joy as he knew what his payback was going to be. He turned into an elephant and sucked up as much water as he could. Then he saw Terra, she had stopped to catch her breath. When she saw that Beastboy was an elephant she knew what was coming, she tried to run again. But before she could get away she was blasted with water. She stopped and turned around to look at Beastboy. He was back in his human form, he was smiling at her. His smile was that kind of smile that said, 'ha ha, I got you good!' She stood there soaking wet. Her hair dripping water off the tips. He walked over to her and smiled.

"Thanks BB, now I am wet and out of breath." she said to him with a laugh. Then she got idea. She went and covered herself in mud, until there wasn't a trace of any color on her, besides the color brown.

"Uhh, Terra what are you doing." he asked.

"Just watch." then with her powers she hardened the mud on her and took it off. She now looked as she did before. Only her hair was still wet, but this she could deal with.

"Wow, that was so cool. When did you learn that?" Beastboy asked in amazement.

"When I was with.." then she didn't finish and went and sat down on a bench.

Beastboy knew what she was going to say, and was sorry he ever asked. He probably brought up really bad memories for her. He went and sat next to her.

"Terra, I'm sorry I didn't mean to.."

"No it's fine, it's in the past. Besides being with Slade made me realize how much I really wanted to be a Titan. It also made me realize what a great best friend I have." she said now smiling at him. He smiled back. Then their eyes met. She gazed into his shining emerald eyes. And he was entranced by her sparkling ocean blue ones. He scooted closer, as did she. Their lips were no more than a couple of inches a part when.

"Help! Help! trouble!" they quickly backed away from each other and looked in the direction that the distress call was coming from.

**A/N: ha ha ha ha ha ha. I love being so evil! So anyway please review. I will have the next chap. Should I continue, if I don't get at least 3 more reviews I probably won't continue this story. Oh and a side note, does anyone know what that café is called that Raven goes to. **


	5. Realization

**Ok so i got at least 3 more reviews now. so here is the next chap. and i know the plot seems to be jumpy, but i have to do chapters thatare the "filling" i guess you could say. and this one is one of them. this is where Terra finds out that there is something wrong with her powers.**

**Realization **

Terra and Beastboy went over to where they were needed. When they arrived at their destination, they saw cars floating in the air, and a busted fire hydrant. . Then a bunch of white rabbits came hopping out of a bank. Beastboy and Terra looked at each other and said at the same time,

"Mumbo!"

Beastboy opened his communicator and called Robin.

"Robin it's Beastboy. Mumbo is robbing a bank! I'm giving you my location."

"We'll be right there. I'll tell the others! In the mean time you and Terra try to stop him!"

"Will do!" Beastboy answered, then he closed his communicator and went with Terra to the bank.

"Mumbo, put the money down, or will we have to do this the hard way!" Terra demanded.

"You! I thought you were a criminal! Working for Slade wasn't it?" Mumbo said to Terra.

"And I thought you were actually good at magic, but hey, we all make mistakes!"

"Not good at magic! Well we will just have to change that now won't we. HOCUS POCUS, SURRENDA CARDUS!"

Then a swarm of cards encased Terra. You could see from with in a yellow light. But then the card surrounded figure fell to it's knees, no longer was there a yellow glow with in. Beastboy lunged at Mumbo as a giant grizzly bear. But Mumbo popped a cannon out of his hat. With a wave of his wand he put Beastboy in the cannon and shot him out. In mid air he changed into a falcon.

"Looks like the show will go on!" shouted Mumbo in excitement.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!"

Mumbo turned to see Robin flying towards him with his bow staff in hand. Robin swung it at Mumbo, causing the villain to drop the vast amounts of bags full of money.

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!"

A light pole now wrapped itself around Mumbo. He was struggling and squirming, hoping it would allow him to get out.

"AVARDIS ESCAPIS!" the wack job magician screamed. Then the light pole turned into a snake and attacked Raven. Raven levitated through the air trying to escape the snake. Then another huge snake came on the scene, only this one was green. Beastboy attacked the snake. He coiled himself around it, but when he bit into it, the snake disappeared. Beastboy turned back into his human form and looked over to where Terra was. Cyborg was gently but quickly cutting the cards off her. Beastboy then ran over to Cyborg.

"Cyborg will she be all right?"

"Yeah she will be once I get these cards off of her." after Cyborg said that, the last of the cards were off of her. She was gasping for breath.

"What—happened!" Terra said still gasping for breath.

"You got trapped in Mumbo's cards." Beastboy said to her.

"I know that, but when I tried to use my powers I felt really weak."

"Maybe it was just a side affect of the cards. But right now we need to help the others." Cyborg told Terra.

Then Cyborg, Beastboy and Terra went off to fight Mumbo. But when Terra tried to use her powers again she felt weak, like she did before. She fell to one knee. 'This is what I was afraid of.' she thought to herself. She got back up and decided to not use her powers until she got back to the Tower. Just then Cyborg shot his sonic cannon at Mumbo. It knocked Mumbo off his feet but it wasn't enough to stop him. Then Starfire shot many starbolts, one right after the other, at Mumbo. The now tired Mumbo apparently didn't have anymore tricks up his sleeve, for after Starfire was done Mumbo fell to the ground.

"Well done, way to go Star!." Robin said to Starfire.

"Thank you!" Starfire said to them all with a big smile across her face.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I am ready to go home." Raven said.

"Yeah, me too."

The Titans looked at Terra surprised. Usually Terra and Raven never agree.

"All right, I guess home it is then." after Robin said that, Beastboy, Cyborg, Terra, Raven, and Starfire all went to the T-car. Robin got on the R-cycle. And they all left for home. But on the way there Terra couldn't help but feel a bit scared that her powers were causing her to weaken, but her powers were not the only reason she was scared. She was scared because she had feelings for Beastboy, her best friend, feelings she vowed that she would never feel for someone ever again.

**so what do you all think! please review! i am now on my knees and begging...pathetic i know...**


	6. Not her week

**So yeah, this is next chap**

**Summery of story so far: Terra finds out Slade is alive. She tries to fight Slade on her own, but she get's hurt really bad. Cyborg finds something in her adrenaline system but doesn't know what is is. They all go out for pizza after Terra is back to health. Then they go their separate ways to do what they want to do. Terra and Beastboy almost kiss but get interrupted by Mumbo (stupid Mumbo!) Terra tries to use her powers in battle, but gets weak when she did. And now they are back at tower.**

**It was really hard to say that all in one breath...anyway...I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Not her week**

When the team arrived at the tower they all went their separate ways. Raven to her room to meditate. Robin to his room to figure out Slade's next move. Cyborg to work on his 'baby'. Beastboy was playing video games, with Starfire watching and cheering him on. And Terra was outside trying to use her powers again.

Terra started out with something simple. She was skipping rocks along the ocean. She succeeded with this. So after she tried to move boulders. She also succeeded with this.

"Strange, my powers work fine now."

Then she tried something a little more complicated, she summoned a rock, and she went and stood on it. She moved it through the air as she was standing on it. Her powers still were working fine.

"Maybe Cyborg was right, maybe it was just because of the cards. But just to be sure."

Then she walked over to the challenge coarse starting system. She set it to start in 10 seconds. Then she quickly went over to the starting line.

"BEEEEEEEEP!"

And with that she went off. At first lasers were shooting at her. She tried to use powers to crush the lasers, but when she picked up a rock she felt weak like she did when she was battling Mumbo.

"Ohh— no." she said getting weaker as she kept using her powers to get through the coarse alive. But before she could finish she collapsed, she tried to get up. Then the rocks fell, no longer being controlled.

"This— is not— my— week." she managed to breath out before falling back down.

The lasers were just about to blast her to the next county but the coarse was stopped. Robin had stopped the coarse. He walked over to where Terra was. She slightly opened her eyes to see her leader standing over her.

"Rob— in" she tired to move again but was stopped by Robin.

"Shh, no Terra you need to stay still until we get Cyborg down here." Robin then flicked open his communicator. "Cyborg. Cyborg are you there?" Then a picture of Cyborg came on to the screen. He was covered in oil and dirt.

"Yeah Robin, what's up?"

"It's Terra. We are down at the coarse. You need to get down here now."

"I'll be right there!" then Cyborg washed his hands as quick as he could and went down to the coarse. When he was there he saw a very weak Terra on the ground and Robin kneeling down next to her.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know, but she is too weak to walk or even move for that matter. We need to get her to the infirmary."

"Man she just can't get a break can she." Cyborg said. Then he went over a picked her up. When he was carrying her to the infirmary she spoke in a whisper.

"My pow—ers. Some— thing's — wrong with— them."

"It's ok Terra, we'll figure what's happening to you." Cyborg said laying her down on the medical bed.

**A/N: yeah I know I am getting suckier. That is why you guys don't review anymore. But please review anyway...please...**!


	7. Sad Truth

**Uhh! I tried to put in more detail without dragging the story. So here ya go! **

**Sad truth**

When Terra awoke some short time later she saw Cyborg, Beastboy, Robin, Raven and Starfire in the room. Cyborg was at a computer of some sort, and Beastboy and Starfire were on the couch that was in the room. Raven was looking out the window. And Robin was lost in thought it seemed like. She sat up in her bed and looked around, the Titans didn't notice her awaken. 'What happened to me?' she thought. She could vaguely remember what happened when she was outside earlier. 'All I remember is feeling really weak, then Robin was there. What happened?'

"Uhh ...I feel like I was hit by a freight train." she said. Beastboy quickly got up and went to her side.

"Terra, your all right!"

"Yeah, but what happened?" she asked.

"You collapsed on the coarse. You should have had someone else out there with you Terra." Robin told her.

"Sorry, but I don't just think that is all that happened. I think me getting hurt has something to do with my powers." she retorted

"I know." this now came from Cyborg. He walked over to Terra.

"What you know what is wrong with me!" she questioned trying to sit up.

"Yeah. You see when we fought Slade earlier something happened to your adrenalin system. Something seems to crave for your adrenalin now. But when what ever this is feeds off of your adrenalin, it causes you to weaken, at a fast rate. So this is why you only feel weak when you use your powers when fighting." everyone was listening intensively as Cyborg was explaining this.

"So, if I only get weak, then I should be fine right. I mean I will just feel tired. And if it only happens when I use adrenaline, then I should be fine, right?" the now naive Terra asked. Cyborg shook his head.

"Not exactly, if you keep using your powers it will drain you. Sort of like a battery, it will drain you till there is nothing left. If you keep using your powers Terra, you'll eventually..." then he didn't finish.

Now Terra was worried. She sat up even more and looked him in the eye.

"What Cyborg! What will happen if I use my powers! Tell me!" she demanded.

"You'll...you'll die." he said softly.

Terra just sat there, she didn't know what to say. She couldn't even think straight. 'So now I am going to die? But what if I need to use my powers? I need to protect the city. What if I need to protect my friends? Now I am just something that is holding then down, I can't help anymore, I can't be a Titan, I am just nothing!' her thoughts were interrupted by Starfire.

"Surly we can find what is doing this to Terra, yes?"

"I don't know Star, I haven't found anything yet. And if I don't know what it is, I can't stop it." Cyborg answered her walking back to his computer.

"How long to we have until it fully drains her?" Raven asked

"If she doesn't use her powers, never. It only drains her when she uses her powers and uses adrenalin." Cyborg told her.

"What do we do until we figure out how to stop it?" Beastboy asked.

"She will have to stay here. We can't risk her using her powers in combat." Robin told his team.

Just then red flashed every where and the alarm went off. They all rushed to the Titans main room. On the big screen it showed a map of the city. And in the right hand corner it showed a profile of Slade along with a picture of him.

"It's Slade! Beastboy you stay here with Terra in case something happens and she needs protection." Robin shouted. Beastboy nodded. Then Robin, Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg left the room to go fight Slade.

Terra then went and sat down on the couch. She still was in shock of what Cyborg said. This day started out to be a perfect day. Then it turned into hell.

**A/N: Yep, that's right, Terra can't use her powers because it will drain her till she dies, all thanks to the little things craving her adrenaline inside of her. So now I hope everything makes sense. **


	8. Confessions

**Ok, so i got this next chap up. it's a little longer than the rest of 'em. i hope i put in enough detail. i am still kind of new at this, so your reviews would be helpful. and thank you to all of you who have reviewed, it is much apreciated! so i hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

Confessions 

Beastboy decided to get out the video games. He sat on the same couch that Terra was at but he was a good cushion distance away. Thoughts of Terra kept running through his mind. Some were even sprinting! 'Raven was right, Terra does like me. I guess I always thought she did, but never believed myself. Urg! And we almost kissed, if it wasn't for Mumbo we could have!' his thoughts came to a halt as he realized Terra was still in a sort of trance.

"Uhh, Terra. You wanna' play?" he asked holding up the other controller.

"Huh? What? Ohh, yeah sure." She said breaking out of her thoughts.

Then Beastboy handed her the player two controller, and they played. As Beastboy's green car knocked Terra's yellow car of coarse and sped ahead, Beastboy noticed he was actually winning. But he wasn't just winning one or two games, because that was normal for him. He was like winning 8 to 11 games in a row! 'Something is wrong with her, she usually kicks my butt at this game.' He thought to himself.

"Hey Terra, you ok? You're losing like every game. And that's not normal, and don't you say nothing because I know when something is wrong."

She sighed and said, "Beastboy I'm really afraid. I know I shouldn't be. I should have faith in you guys, I should believe you when you say that you will find a cure.. But I can't help but think that I might die. Beastboy I need to use my powers to save the city, and what if something happens to you! How will I be able to help you? I'm nothing now! Nothing! I am so afraid!" by the time she ended she was in tears. The tears stung her eyes, but they kept coming. She tried to stop them but it only made them fall faster, she fell to the ground shaking with fear and sorrow. Beastboy went over to her and put his arms around her. He started stroking her hair. She wrapped her arms around him, her tears were falling on to his shirt. He needed to calm her down, so he whispered,

"Shh, Terra I won't let anything happen to you. I swear it."

Her tears started to lessen and she calmed down. Beastboy helped her up and took her the couch. She embraced him again and put her head on his shoulder. He held her, never wanting to let go, for he never wanted something to harm her. She soon fell asleep, with her head still carefully resting on his shoulder. Beastboy noticed she was sleeping, and he felt fatigued himself. So he rested his head against hers. And before he drifted off into sleep he whispered,

"Terra I love you." and he fell asleep, knowing she didn't hear his confession.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT T TT TT TT TT T TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire were racing to where the distress signal came from. They arrived at a very old looking warehouse. The beams that were supporting it were rusted. The walls were pealing away. There was cob webs and dirt every where. A musty smell could be detected in the air. The Titans walked around looking for any sign of Slade, but all they saw was a rat scurrying across the floor.

"This is a most unpleasant place." Starfire finally said.

"Yeah, and it reeks too!" Cyborg said to his team members.

"It's not that bad." Raven said examining the place.

"But what would Slade want with a place like this. And where is he?" Robin questioned.

Cyborg checked his living organisms radar. "Looks like he is about 230 feet under this place. And I am picking up major electricity waves."

"Then under ground it is. But how do we get there?" Robin said. When the Titans started their search again about a hundred or so Slade bots came into view. The Titans took their battle ready positions, and Robin yelled

"Titans go!"

Raven hovered above the ground and was using her powers to slice through the robots. She then levitated a massive piece of old worn down machinery and threw it at a group of robots, smashing them into thousands of pieces.

Robin was fighting many robots at a time. He swung around his bo staff skillfully, penetrating the weak points of the robots.

Cyborg was blasting his sonic cannon at the persistent machines. It seemed no matter how many he would diminish, twice as many came onto the scene.

"Take this you pieces of scrap!" he angrily screamed as he destroyed more robots.

Starfire was flying above the others, and making ariel assaults on the robots. When she saw that Robin was getting overwhelmed by the massive amount of robots she flew in and fired starbolt after starbolt. She then finished them off by shooting her green blasts of energy from her eyes.

"Thanks Star." Robin thanked her.

"I am just glad you are all right." she said smiling back at him.

"I think that was the last of 'em." Cyborg said looking around to see if they had forgotten any.

Then a figure emerged from the shadows. Little did the Titans know, Slade had them right where he wanted them. He reached into his belt and pulled out three spheres. He threw them where the Titans were. The spheres started to emit a green gas. The Titans were surrounded by the gas.

"Knock out gas! Don't breath it in!" Robin told his team.

But it was too late, even for Robin. They all fell to floor. When the gas was gone Slade walked over to the Titans. Then four robots went and picked up each Titan, and carried them away.

"That was easier than I thought." Slade said. "Now for part two."

* * *

**ok so there you go! i will try to have the next chap. up shortly! **


	9. Have to obey

**Hey y'all! So I have this next chap up! I tried to take a look more into how Beastboy and Terra feel about each other. So I hope you like it. **

**Ohh and a special thanks to Candylip for taking the time to write me an email as a review! Thank you! . **

* * *

**Have to obey**

Terra and Beastboy were still asleep on the couch. Their heads were rested on each other, and their arms around each other. Terra's blonde hair was in front of her face, hiding half of her face. In a way it resembled how Terra really was. Half of herself shown to the world and her friends, and half hidden, never seen. She thought no body could notice the way she was, she was wrong. Often could Beastboy see that Terra half hid from the world, that you couldn't just look at her and know who she is. He knew she had many secrets and a past not often reveled. But this didn't bother him. In a way she was like him. He sometimes felt that he had to be funny or make a joke to make people like him, to be accepted. He felt insecure so he would laugh at himself that way others would not notice how he felt. But when he was around Terra he felt like he didn't have to any of that, he could be his self. He didn't have to pretend or hide. He guessed that was why he loved her. But he loved her for more reasons than just that. She was caring, funny, beautiful, and selfless. He wishes he could only tell her, he wishes he could spill his guts out to her. But he's afraid that she won't return the same feelings. He knew she liked him, but love him? No he couldn't tell her, though he tried many times. But every time he tried he put in other words in the place of 'you'. Like he said he loved her shoes, socks, hair brush, and even the goggles she wore around her neck.

She thought nothing of this, Terra just thought Beastboy was being his normal funny self. Which is why she liked him. He could always make her laugh, even in her saddest of moods. She turned to him for everything, knowing he would be there for her. He would catch her when she fell. She could always count on him. He was everything she could ever want. He was funny, nice, trustworthy, and forgiving above all. She now felt like she not only liked him, but loved him. She didn't know if she could tell him though. She loved once before when she was still a traveler, to only have her heart broken. And she didn't want a replay. But she knew deep down that she did love him, and that she did want to tell him. But her fears kept locking those wants away. But every time she locked them away they grew stronger. Her love for him grew, her heart grew. And as she slept with her head on his shoulder she was opening herself up to love. She opening her heart to Beastboy, all he needed to do was return the favor.

As they were sleeping someone was watching them, someone was spying on their every move. As Slade contacted the tower, his face appeared on the huge TV screen in the room. He looked over at the sleeping Titans.

"Aw, how touching." he said mockingly.

Terra opened her eyes slowly, not knowing what the disturbance was. She looked around the room shyly. When her eyes met the screen and saw Slade on it she got up quickly and walked over to screen.

"You! What are you doing showing your face here?"

"Why Terra, not happy to see me?"

Her anger grew as she said "The only time I'll be happy to see you is when you're dead!"

"That hurts. But I think you should give me more respect."

"Why would I do that!" she irately said.

"Because I have your little friends, and if you don't do as I say I will kill them all!"

Her expression quickly changed. She lowered her fists. And walked closer to the screen.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked submissively

"Simple. I want you to come to the rundown warehouse on Rondova street. When you get there come down the elevator. I will be below the warehouse. If you attack, or make any offensive actions I will kill them!"

"If you do anything to them, anything at all, I will kill you with my bare hands!"

"I will hold up my end of the bargain, if hold up yours." and with that those last words being spoken he disappeared from the screen.

She sat down on the couch. She put her head in her hands. "If they get hurt it's gonna' be all my fault."

Beastboy was stirring in his sleep. Terra looked over at him. She had to wake him up, but she didn't want to. She didn't want to trouble him with problems of Slade. She scooted over to where he was sleeping. She put her hand on his shoulder and shook him gently. He rolled over and groaned. She shook him a little harder.

"Beastboy, Beastboy we need to go. BEASTBOY!" she now yelled in his ear. But she still had no response. If he hadn't of said "just five more minutes mommy." she would have thought he was dead. Finally an evil smirk crossed her face. She went over towards his ear and said in a gentle tone,

"Speedy is so hot, I might ask him out."

Beastboy shot up and he had a surprised look on his face, like he had seen a ghost or something.

"What! That stuck up, self absorbed dorkwad! How could you be interested in him!" he started yelling worriedly.

"Chill, I just said that to wake you up." she said with a little giggle.

"Ohh, I knew that, I was just testing you." he said kind of embarrassed.

"Right. But Beastboy we have a huge problem. Slade has the others, and he's threatened to kill them if we don't do as he says." Terra informed him.

"What? Terra you can't trust him. He might kill them just as soon as we get there! We need a plan."

"I know he can't be trusted, but if we do anything otherwise he will kill them. So right now we have no choice but to obey him."

"I still don't like this, so what does he want us to do?" Beastboy now gave in.

"He wants us to go under this old warehouse."

"Ok so let's go." Beastboy said.

Since Terra couldn't use her powers, Beastboy turned into a horse, and Terra rode on the back of him. And now Beastboy and Terra were racing to where there endangered friends were being held.

* * *

**ok, so what did you all think...i ask that a lot don't I ? so, any way please review! .**


	10. Going to plan

**Yeah! I finally got this chap done! Homework was so horrible I thought I would never get it done. So yeah, hope you enjoy this one! .**

* * *

**Going to plan**

When they arrived at the run down warehouse, Beastboy let Terra off his back and turned into his human form. Beastboy looked up at the building that was in front of him.

"This place looks lovely ."

"He he, Beastboy, we need to focus."

"Sorry, so where does Slade want us to go?"

Terra again examined the old building in front of them. "He said there was an elevator inside that would take us under the warehouse. So I suggest we start there." she said while walking over to the entrance. Beastboy ran over to catch up with her.

"Dude, wait for me!"

When they were inside the warehouse they wondered around for a bit trying to find the elevator that Slade told them about.

"This place is kind off creepy." Terra remarked.

"Yeah, this place could give Raven's room a good run for it's money."

Terra laughed a little. Then she spotted something. It looked like two doors. She ran over to it. She pushed a button that was next to the doors. She heard a "DING" then the doors opened.

"Beastboy, it's over here!" she yelled to her friend.

Both of them then stepped into the elevator. Then the doors closed with another "DING" and the elevator started to move downward. Terra's stomach immediately went up to her throat as the elevator plummeted down. She grasped on to the rusted old bar that was on the wall, she never liked elevators that much. Beastboy was surprisingly stable, he barely moved an inch.

"I don't think this elevator is safe anymore." Terra commented as the elevator was jerking downward. Beastboy looked over at her and noticed she was holding on to that bar like her life depended on it. He went over to her side and said, with his ever so reassuring voice,

"Don't worry, it'll be fine."

After a couple of seconds, and a lot of jerky pulls downward, the elevator came to a stop. The doors opened with yet another "DING" and they both walked out of the rusted elevator. They looked around. They were in some kind of cave. Three tunnels stood before them. Terra glanced at all three.

"So which one should we take?" she asked the green changeling.

"Let's see" he pointed to each one while saying "ennie meanie minie moe!" then he pointed to the one on the far right.

"Beastboy we can't guess, we don't have enough time." then Terra heard a feint scream, it sounded like Starfire. "This way!" Terra then ran to the middle one, almost tripping over a rock while doing so.

Terra led and Beastboy was right behind her. Then another scream came from further down the tunnel. All Terra could think about was her friends in danger, and Beastboy. She knew it was probably selfish to think about her love life in a time like this. But she couldn't help but think what if they had kissed? What if she told him that she loved him, and would he return the feeling? Beastboy was thinking the exact same thing. Their thoughts came to an end when there was a huge pile of rocks up to the ceiling in the way of their path. Beastboy and Terra examined the pile. Beastboy turned to Terra and said,

"I could try and knock them out of the way." After he said this she nodded. Beastboy then transformed into a T-rex and was ramming the rocks. But they wouldn't budge, at least not the big ones. He turned back to his human form.

"Maybe I could go under?" he then changed into a gopher and tried to dig under the ground, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get under. He again turned back to human form.

"I don't get it?" he said in confusion.

"I do" Terra answered.

"Huh?" he said with more confusion.

"Slade is making it so I have to use my powers. I am the only one who can move the rocks. I have to use my powers." Terra said bluntly.

"No, we won't take that chance! It's too much of a risk! We'll just turn around and try to find another way." Beastboy sternly said. Beastboy now sounded a lot like Robin at this point. All he needed was a mask, a Robin uniform, and really spiky hair.

"Beastboy, this is the only way! Slade will kill the others if we don't go! Please I can't have them be hurt because of me. Not this time." She then lowered her head as she finished saying this. Beastboy then let out a sigh.

"Terra, but if you ..."

"I'll be fine. Trust me." she said now smiling at him. Beastboy nodded, and stood back a bit. Terra then turned around to face the rocks that stood in their way. She out stretched her arms. Her eyes were glowing gold. She lifted one rock, she felt numbness running through her body. She lifted another, she felt even weaker. 'I have to do this, just a couple more.' she kept telling herself. She now lifted five rocks at a time. She fell to knee. Because her body was so weak and numb, she couldn't feel the gravel and tiny rocks piercing her knees as she fell. As she moved the last of the boulders she fell over completely. She was still conscious, but barely. Beastboy ran over to her. And helped her up. Her body was still somewhat numb, she couldn't feel the cuts and scratches on her knees from when she fell. Beastboy noticed the blood running down from her knees.

"Terra, your legs."

Terra looked down at her legs. She saw crimson blood all over her knees. Beastboy went and sat her on a rock. Terra hears another yell. It was either Robin or Cyborg, she couldn't tell.

"Beastboy we need to get going." she told him.

"No, not until we get these rocks out of your skin, and you regain what strength you have left! You won't be able to help the others in this condition!" he was now yelling at her, but in a concerned tone.

"There is just no reasoning with you, is there?" she said now giving into Beastboy. Beastboy then began to take out the pieces of rock that was cutting into her skin. She winced a couple of times as the feeling in her body was coming back to her. After they got as much rock as they could out of her knees, Terra cleaned off her legs a bit. And stood up.

"Shall we continue?" she asked.

"Do you feel well enough to go on?" Beastboy asked.

"Good enough." she answered. Although Beastboy was not satisfied with this answer he nodded and followed Terra again. He knew that his friends were in danger and needed both him and Terra to save them. But he also knew that if Terra was weak and hurt, she wouldn't be able to help much, and probably hurt herself even more.

Terra could sense something was wrong. She stopped in her tracks, and was silent, listening for anything out of place.

"Terra, why..." but before Beastboy could finish he was hushed by Terra.

"Shh, listen. What do you hear." Terra asked him. Beastboy did as she said and listened with most intensity.

"Nothing." he answered.

"Exactly, nothing. Shouldn't there be some sound, at least, and the screaming has stopped. And shouldn't this place be crawling with Slade bots or something?" Terra explained to Beastboy.

"Dude, your right."

Then a voice came from the shadows. "Very observant Terra, I am quite impressed." then a figure walked out of the shadows. Terra stood ready to fight. But Beastboy went and stood in front of her, making sure that she won't get hurt. He yelled at Slade,

"What do you want? Where are our friends!"

"Your friends are safe, for the moment. And as for what I want...I want Terra!" The madman said.

"What! Why would you want me?" Terra intrigued.

"For many things." Slade answered back.

"Dude I am going to have to deny your request!" Beastboy yelled while changing into a tiger and lunged at Slade. Slade quickly moved out of the way. Beastboy then transformed into a huge bear and was attacking Slade. While dodging the blows that Beastboy was throwing at him, Slade drew out a disk and threw at Beastboy. It latched itself onto Beastboy and shocked him. Beastboy changed back into his human form and screamed out in agony.

"AAAAHHHHHHH, what's...happening to ...me!" Then he fell to the floor, no longer screaming.

"Beastboy!" Terra yelled as she ran over to him. Then she looked up at Slade. She stood up and began to throw punches at him. He caught one of her wrists and bent it backwards, causing Terra to fall into submission. Terra fell to her knees as Slade was still holding her arm. Then Terra's eyes shown yellow. A rock came and hit Slade from behind. He let go of Terra and wobbled a bit. Terra got to her feet. She was beginning to feel weak again. 'No, please let me stay strong.' she thought to herself. Then Slade came crashing towards her. She blocked his kicks and punches best she could. But despite her efforts Slade got hold of her and threw her across the tunnel. She slammed up against a hard rock wall and was knocked out cold.

Slade took the two unconscious Titans to where he was holding the rest of their team. And as he walked back to where he held the other four Titans captive, he thought to himself,

'Everything is going to plan.'

* * *

**oooooook. so it will take me longer to write the next chap because i actually didn't write it ahead of time...(imagine that, me not writing a chapter a head of time!) so anyway i hope you all will bare with me, and be patient. **

**ohh and please review! **


	11. Sacrifices

**Ok so I finally got this chap written! Yay me! So any way this chap is long and there is mild language in it. I must tell you, there is a lot of stuff going on in this one. So I will let you read now. Oh and I actually used some words in this chap that might be hard to understand, so if you don't know what they mean I have given you the definitions.**

**Irate: really angry; filled with rage**

**Microscopic: very tiny; has to be seen with a microscope**

**forlorn: pitiful, hopeless; a sad expression**

**Sacrifices**

An unconscious Beastboy, pain in her knees from her previous fall, rage that no one could contain, Slade standing before her, using her powers after the Titans told her not to. This was all Terra could remember as she regained her consciousness. She batted her eyes open. She looked up, but her eyesight was blurry. She blinked a couple times to clear the fog from her sight away. Finally her vision was becoming clearer and clearer. As gazed around the room she saw Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven, Robin, and Starfire each in their own individual glass cage of some kind. Raven and as the only one out of the other Titans who were awake. Terra tried to move but was stopped by something around her wrists and her shins. She looked down at her shins and saw a fairly thick clasp around them, then she looked at her wrists and saw the same. She was being held up by a metal type plank behind her. She was positioned upright and her arms were out stretched horizontally. She struggled again but she had no success. She was interrupted by Raven.

"This is just great, our only chances of getting out of here get caught too," she said with a scowl of some sort on her face.

Terra looked over at Raven and with frustration in her voice said, "Hey, we tried alright! What more could we have done, so just get off my back!"

Raven's rage was growing, any one could tell. She put down her hood, and continued with the argument.

"We wouldn't even be in this _predicament _if it wasn't for you!"

Terra was now angry, and horrified that Raven would be arguing with her at a time like this, and none the less blaming her for everything. "How is this my fault?"

Raven now looked Terra in the eyes, "You just had to go off and fight Slade on your own, then you get hurt by doing so! So we didn't have a full team to fight against him!" Raven finished.

All Terra could do was stare at Raven, she couldn't believe that Raven would say that. But what shocked Terra most was that Raven was right. This was all her fault.

All the yelling started to wake the other Titans. Robin awoke first. He glanced around the earthen stone room. He saw Raven and Terra fighting, obviously the two were bound to argue sometime.

Raven looked away from Terra and scoffed a little. Terra was no longer angry but upset. Terra then looked over at Raven. With a forlorn look on her face she said,

"You know Raven..." Raven then looked back at Terra. "Last time I checked, you weren't perfect either."

Raven was about to respond with a another remark but was cut short by Robin saying,

"Raven Terra, stop this fighting. If we work together we can find a way out of this, but if we keep going at this pace we will get nowhere!" the leader scolded. Cyborg then woke up.

"Hey, what's goin' on? Where are we?" Cyborg then tried to use the G.P.S. system that was in his arm. But the attempt failed.

"Yo, what's up with my tech?" he tried to use his sonic cannon to penetrate the glass, but the cannon would not fire. "Well, that sucks." Cyborg said after trying everything he had.

Raven then tried to use her powers on the glass cages, but nothing happened. She sighed and said,

"I can't break it."

Robin then reached into his belt to grab some gadget, but was surprised to discover that all of his weapons were gone. All he had was the clothes on his back Starfire then woke up, she had a confused dazed look about her. She had a bruise on her arm about the size of an orange. Then she noticed that the others had their share of battle wounds. She noticed that Raven had a limp in her right leg, and had a cut above her eyebrow. Cyborg was pretty dinged up, and had a bloody lip. Robin had quite a few tares and rips in his uniform. One of his gloves were missing, and he had many cuts and scrapes. Terra had a few bruises, and her knees were still badly cut. When Starfire looked at the still unconscious Beastboy she realized that his breathing was uneven and he was much worse than the others.

"Friends, what has happened to Beastboy?" Starfire asked them all. The others looked over at Beastboy and noticed the same thing Starfire did. They never really noticed that Beastboy was in such bad condition until now. Terra gasped, and started saying,

"Oh my gosh, this all happened to him because of me. How could this have happened? I am supposed to be a hero, I am supposed to be able to protect people, and my friends?"

Although she meant to say all that in her own mind, she didn't care if the others heard. She was too worried about Beastboy. Just then the Titans heard a door open. They looked over to where the sound came from, and sure enough Slade was there. He walked over to them.

"Glad to see you all are awake."

Terra then tried to get free of her restraints, but had no such luck. Then she tried to use her powers but almost instantly dropped the rock and was gasping for breath. The side affects of using her powers were getting worse and worse. Slade then turned to Terra and mockingly said,

"Feeling a little useless?...Good! Then I know that the Nanotrilites (**A/N: pronounced _nano-tri-lights_) **are working as planned."

Terra looked confused and irate at the same time. "Nanotri-what!**" **she questioned.

"Nanotrilites." Slade corrected, " they are microscopic probes that are in your body. Your adrenaline system to be exact. You see, I figured out that these microscopic probes can feed off adrenaline and energy. So when I finally gotten hold of them I needed to figure out a way to use them to my advantage. And when I had gotten word that you, my dear, were back, I thought it would be the perfect way to not only test out my new probes but get my revenge as a added bonus." Slade then motioned to some robots to bring him something. Terra's rage was at a amazing height. She jerked and struggled all she could to get free. And as she was doing this she was yelling at Slade.

"Why you dirty, no good, fucked up bastard!"

The other Titans were sitting there dumbfounded at both Slade's and Terra's actions and words. Beastboy was now conscious, but barely, his vision was somewhat blurry. Slade then walked up to Terra.

"Now, there is no need for that kind of talk. You don't want me to do something to your friends over there do you. If not I suggest you show me respect!" he then pushed a button that was on his forearm, electricity, or bolts of some kind, came down from the tops of the cages, and shocked the Titans. Their screams were like a knife to Terra's heart. She couldn't take anymore,

"Stop! Stop! Please...just... leave them alone!" she whimpered. "Why are you doing this to them if you are wanting revenge at me?" Tears were soaking her face, her eyes were swollen and red. Her hair was dangling in front of her face. Her breaths were sharp and uneven. Knots formed in her throat every time she spoke. Slade then pushed the button again and the bolts ceased. He turned to look at Terra. Seeing her this way pleased him, and gave him what he wanted, for Terra to be a complete mess that she can't even help herself, let alone her friends.

"Because it's what I'm good at." was Slade's answer to her question. He then held up the thing that the robot gave him. It was cylindrical container, and within it had a blue liquid.

"You see this, this is the cure to your little problem. When you drink it, it will immediately disable the probes." Slade informed Terra. She looked up at what he was holding.

"Why are you telling me this? Why don't you just kill me instead of taunting me." Terra remarked. Slade then began,

"Ohh, my dear. Trust me if I wanted to kill you I would have done so by now. I have bigger plans for you."

"What kind of plans?" She questioned. A knot formed in her throat, fearing what it was that Slade wanted her for. Although you could not see his face, you could just tell by the sound of his voice that he had a grin, a evil maniacal grin.

"I want you to work for me! I am willing to give you another chance. You can have everything you ever dreamed of and more! You can work by my side. And if you agree I will give you the antidote that will kill the Nanotrilites." as he said this he held her chin and lifted her head up so he could look her in the eyes.

Terra couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he actually serious! Could he honestly believe that she would work for that scumbag! She pulled her head away from his grip and said,

"I would rather die than work for you!"

"Ah, I see. Well there is always plan B. See if you don't agree with my proposition, I will destroy your friends, and you will have to watch them be terminated. So let's see...who will be first...Robin...Raven... Starfire ...no wait I got it...how about Beastboy!" Then he pushed the button again and it shocked Beastboy. His body was jolting and his breathing was getting weaker as he screamed.

"Stop! Stop it! Alright, I will work for you, just don't hurt him anymore!" she pleaded Slade. Slade then stopped the bolts.

"Good, I knew you would see things my way."

The Titans could not believe what they had just heard. Starfire was practically in tears. Partly because the shocking hurt so much and partly because she had just lost a friend. Robin had a look on his face that the Terra only saw once before. It was when she had destroyed him, (or supposedly destroyed) that she saw that look. It was a look of fear and sorrow. Cyborg's mouth was agape. He couldn't believe that Slade had actually pulled this all off, he couldn't believe that there wasn't a way out. Raven, although she tried not to, looked scared and saddened. Sure she and Terra didn't really get along but she never wanted this.

Beastboy, though barely conscious, was horrified. Tears welled up in his eyes. Terra was really at Slade's mercy. There was really nothing she could do but agree to his every request. And there was nothing he could do to stop it. He wanted to rip Slade apart! He wanted every trace of this madman to be diminished! He just wanted to wake up and say "It was just a dream". He wanted for everything to be how it was before. But this was no dream, and there was nothing he could do.

Slade then walked up to Terra and said,

"Now shall I give you the antidote? And then we can start off by destroying the city!" Terra looked up to face the man that she despised. She now had a look of complete rage about her.

"I have a better idea."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Slade asked, knowing that there was nothing she could possibly do.

"Kill you." she answered bluntly.

"Terra, have you forgotten that my probes are still running through your body?" he told her.

"No I haven't, but I would rather die, than work for you and betray my friends. And if that means that I will have to die than so be it!" she screamed as loud as she could. Then with out any warning her eyes shown a fierce gold. The clasps around her started to break as rocks hit them. As they were breaking she stepped forward. She picked up rocks and shaped them into sharp stones that could kill one instantly.

The Titans all stood amazement. They were all wondering the same thing, 'How could Terra be doing this if the probes were still inside her?' Robin spoke up first.

"Cyborg how is this possible? Shouldn't Terra be getting weaker."

"I don't know man, I think she is fighting against the probes so hard that she can fight." Cyborg answered."

Starfire than spoke, "Friends will she be all right?"

"I don't think so Star. She was already pretty weak and drained to begin with, if she goes on any longer, she'll surely die." Cyborg said.

"She is sacrificing herself for us, again." this was the only thing that Beastboy would say. Nobody else was saying anything more either, there was nothing more to be said. All there was to do was watch. Watch there friend fight with all that she had left.

Terra was throwing rock after rock at Slade. This still wasn't enough. Slade was dodging them all too well. He had a couple close calls, but still was able to avoid the rocks.

"You'll have to do better than that." he said.

Terra heard this then stopped. She realized that Slade was right, she would have to do better, so that's exactly what she decided to do. She closed her eyes and out stretched her arms. Her hair was lifting, deifying every law of gravity she started to levitate. A golden glow surrounded her. Then the ground opened. As she opened her eyes lava spued out from the opening. She shaped it in the form of a hand. Slade was now sorry he ever said for her to do better. He tried to run out of the room, but the giant lava hand would not allow it. The hand chased after him and when it caught up with Slade it grabbed him around the leg. Slade screamed out in agony as the lava burned him. Terra pulled Slade towards her. Before she dropped him in the opening that she had created in the ground, she told him,

"This time when I kill you, stay that way!" then with out any hesitation she unwrapped the lava that was around his now burnt leg. As he fell into the hole he screamed one last time. Then Terra closed the opening, silencing the villain forever. She levitated over to where the Titans were being held captive, and she melted away the glass that was caging them. Her eyes then went back to there normal state, she fell from where she was and hit the ground.

At first the Titans couldn't believe what they just saw. Then Beastboy ran over to Terra with what little energy he had left. Then the others snapped out of it and went over to her also.

"Is she..." Starfire asked.

Robin then put his fingers onTerra's neck to check for a pulse. He didn't feel anything.

"There's ...there's no...pulse." he stammered. Starfire then cried. Robin went over to comfort her, and she cried on his shoulder. Raven put up her hood. She was overwhelmed with emotions. She tried to hold back the tears, but despite her efforts one tear ran down her cheek. Cyborg went over to comfort Beastboy. He put a hand on his shoulder.

Beastboy knelt down and held Terra in his arms. He couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Her head was rested in his arms, he stroked her hair, and he said, "Terra you can't leave me, you can't! Please Terra, my life means nothing without you! Please Terra come back, you can't leave me again!I love you." his tears were falling on to her shirt. He then felt lite breaths on his face. He opened his eyes and saw that she was breathing. Her breaths were very lite, and soft.

"Guys, she's breathing! She's alive!"

**Wow, that was so much fun to write. So there is one more chap left. Hopefully I will have it up soon. I hope you all liked this chap, I know I did. **


	12. Faith and hugs

**So here is the next chap. I hope you read and enjoy!**

**And I do not own the Teen Titans**.

* * *

**Faith and hugs**

_Beeeep . . . Beeeep . . . Beeeep . . . _

The heart monitor was the only thing making a sound in the plain, white, infirmary room. Beastboy and the other Titans were all the room. Starfire and Robin were on the tiny couch that they brought into the room. Starfire was sleeping and had her head rested on Robin's shoulder. Robin was awake and though very tired did not fall asleep. Cyborg was in a chair at the computer monitoring Terra's heart rate, blood pressure, and other such things. Raven was by the window looking out into the starry night sky. The rain was hitting the window lightly. It was a beautiful night, but no matter how hard she tried, Raven could not come to enjoy it.

_Beeeep . . . Beeeep . . . Beeeep . . . _

Beastboy was in a chair right by Terra's bedside. His hands were placed atop hers. Her hands felt cold against his warm ones. If the heart monitor wasn't there, beeping every time her heart beat, you could not tell that she was even breathing.

_Beeeep . . . Beeeep_ _. . . Beeeep . . . _

Beastboy wanted all of this to be over. He wished that he could wake up from this nightmare. He wanted to go back into his fantasy world, where the only thing that went bad was the nondairy cheese. But this was no fantasy world, and he had to accept it. He had to accept that Terra could easily die right now. He had to accept that not everything is perfect, and bad things happen to good people, reason or no reason.

_Beeeep . . . Beeeep . . . Beeeep . . . _

Beastboy's stomach growled. Cyborg looked over at him. He had never seen Beastboy this way. Sure when Terra was stone Beastboy was sad. But both Beastboy and the rest of the team knew that she would come back, that they would have found a cure. Unlike last time, there was no hope of getting Terra back if she died, and they all knew it.

"Hey B, why don't you get something to eat with me? We could eat that tofu stuff." Cyborg asked in hopes that it might get Beastboy to think about something other than Terra. Starfire awoke and was hungry herself,

"Yes, I am very hungry myself." she answered quietly.

"Good idea, I think we can all use something to eat." Robin said getting up from the couch. Beastboy didn't tear his gaze away from Terra when he answered.

"No thanks. Not hungry."

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire then left the room. They didn't want to pressure Beastboy into anything right now. Raven was still at the window. She turned around slightly to look at Beastboy. She never knew that Beastboy could act this way. When he held Terra in his arms, and was begging her not to leave him, it stunned Raven. She didn't know the two felt so strongly about each other.

_Beeeep . . . Beeeep . . . Beeeep . . ._

Raven walked over to Beastboy. "Beastboy, I'm going down to make some tea. Will you be ok here alone?" she questioned. Beastboy simply nodded. Raven started out the door. She stopped and turned around. She didn't like seeing Beastboy this way.

"Beastboy . . ."

He looked up at Raven and said very quietly "Yeah."

Then Raven continued, "don't loose faith." and with that she walked out the door.

Those words stuck in Beastboy's mind. 'Don't loose faith'. The words kept ringing in his ears. He didn't pray all that much, but he believed that someone was up there watching over him and Terra. He closed his eyes, he grabbed onto Terra's hands with both of his. He didn't know if this would work, but faith was the only thing he had left to offer.

"God, or somebody up there, if you can hear me please let Terra be all right. Please, if anyone is up there, answer my prayer." and after saying his prayer he opened his eyes and waited. Waited for any sign that, whoever it was that was watching over Terra, heard his prayer.

_Beeeep . . . Beeeep . . . Beeeep . . . _

BBT BBT BBT BBT BBT BBT BBT BBT BBT BBT BBT BBT BBT BBT BBT BBT

* * *

**In Terra's mind **

"Beastboy! Raven! Somebody!" Terra frantically screamed, while trying to find someone that could help her. She wondered around the canyon for some time now, and so far she had no luck of finding anybody. She was she was lost, she was alone, and she was scared. There was no wind, no smells of a cool breeze, no sign of life anywhere. As she sighed a sigh of defeat, she went and sat down on a boulder.

"Where is everyone?" she rhetorically questioned. Then she felt a cold chill in the air. She wrapped her arms herself and started to shiver. Then a voice came out of nowhere, it was dreary and seemed almost ghostly.

"Waiting for you." the voice said, not changing it's tone throughout it's sentence.

"What? Where. Who are you. And what do you mean, "Waiting for me." Show your self." Terra commanded looking around to try and spot the owner of the mysterious voice.

"We're waiting for you Terra." the voice then said again.

"What do you mean? Who are you" Terra asked the cold voice.

"Wake up Terra, we're waiting for you. Wake up."

Terra then recognized the voice, it was Beastboy. "Beastboy! Beastboy where are you!" then everything disappeared. The canyons and rocks slowly drifted away. The blue sky disappeared. It was totally black. Terra couldn't see in front of her. She reached out her hands.

"Help! Beastboy, please help me!" she started running, she didn't know where she was going, all she knew was that Beastboy was somewhere. She tripped and tumbled over. She got to her hands and knees. Her hair fell in front of her face. She started to cry. She was so lost, and she didn't know where to go, or where anybody was. Then she heard Beastboy's voice again.

"Don't cry,I'm here now."

She looked up and Beastboy was there. He had his 'everything is perfect' smile across his face. He held out his hand. Terra took it, and he helped her up.

"Beastboy, you came." Terra whimpered.

"Of coarse I came. You didn't think I would just let you be lost forever did you." He said while hugging her. When they let go of each other Beastboy got a serious look on his face (not something you see everyday).

"Beastboy what's the matter?" Terra asked him.

"Terra you need to wake up. We're all waiting for you." then he walked her over to a massive sized opening. It was pulling them in towards it. It was some sort of black hole.

" Beastboy, what is this?" Terra asked looking again at the giant hole sucking in air like a vacuum.

"This is how you get home." Beastboy said while pushing her closer.

"What, you expect me to jump into that thing. No way, no how, no . . ."

"Terra, this is the only way." Beastboy interrupted.

"But . . ." Before she could finish Beastboy took her hand.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes of coarse I do." she answered. And before Terra could do anything more she found herself being pushed into the giant hole. She screamed as she plummeted downward, she then could see something coming into view. She saw a girl in a bed, and a boy sitting by her side. As she fell closer and closer she realized that it was her in the bed, and it was Beastboy that was by her side. She continued to fall until she landed inside the Terra that was on the bed.

BBT BBT BBT BBT BBT BBT BBT BBT BBT BBT BBT BBT BBT BBT BBT BBT

**No longer in Terra's mind

* * *

**

Terra awoke with a jolt. She sat upright and was gasping for breath. She put her hand on her heart, she felt the quick and heavy beats. She looked around the room. She saw Beastboy next to her, asleep in the chair. She smiled and she put a hand on his should and shook him lightly.

"Beastboy, Beastboy."

Beastboy gently opened his eyes. When he saw Terra awake he practically fell over.

"Terra, you're awake! You're all right!" after he said this he reached over and hugged Terra. He gave her a bone crushing Starfire hug. Terra was still sitting in the bed, and she found it hard to breathe with Beastboy hugging her so tight.

"Beastboy . . . air." she managed say. He quickly let go of her and blushed a bit.

"Uh, sorry. I'm just happy you're awake. You had me so worried._" _

"Sorry I had you worried. Um . . . where are the others. Wait what time is it?" she intrigued.

"They went down to get something to eat about twenty minutes ago, so I would guess they are still eating. Raven should be up here any minute though. And last time I checked it was about five in the morning."

Just then Raven walked in the room. She almost dropped her tea cup to the floor when she saw Terra awake. Thankfully she caught the cup with her powers before it hit the ground. She walked over to Terra and stood there for a couple of seconds, then she gave Terra a light huge. When she did she said,

"Thank you, friend." then Raven let go. She pulled up a chair and sat down. She took tiny sips of her tea.

Terra was touched by the three words Raven said. First off, the last time Terra sacrificed herself, Raven didn't say 'thank you'. And another was that Raven had never really thought of Terra as a friend before. Up until now Terra was always just a 'teammate' to Raven. Now Terra knew that Raven considered her a friend.

A couple minutes later Robin, Starfire and Cyborg entered the room. When Starfire saw Terra she immediately flew over to her.

"Oh, friend you are awake!" Terra braced herself for yet another bone crushing hug. But to her surprise Starfire's hug was gentle and soft. Robin walked over to Terra.

"Good to have you back Terra, you gave us quite a scare." after Robin had said this Cyborg went over to the computer and checked on everything.

"Well, everything seems to be back to normal. But you will probably feel a little drained for a couple of days.You're lucky to be alive. Those Nanotrilites really took it out of you." Cyborg finished.

Terra then remembered Slade's probes. "Are the probes still in me?" she asked.

"Nope, I killed em' all. When Slade told us what they were and how they worked, I was able to find a way to kill em'." Cyborg answered her.

"Cyborg you rock." Terra said while giving Cyborg a high five.

"All in a days work." Cyborg bragged.

Terra looked down at what she was wearing. She noticed that she had on a hospital gown. (And no, it wasn't split in the back). Terra then swung her legs over the side of the bed. She stood up, but was very wobbly. Robin and Starfire helped stabilize herOnce she had her balance she turned around and said to her friends

"I am going to change into some real clothes."

Then they all got up, and they all went out of the room and to their own rooms.

* * *

**Ahh! This chap sucked! I don't know what I was thinking when I was writing it. But it is too late to start over, so I guess you guys will have to suffer. Ok I know I said this would be the last chap but it was so long I had to split it into two.****So now there is one more left**


	13. Sunrise

**Yeah! this is the last chap! Finally! so this one is shorter, the reason is, the last chap and this one were supposed to be one chap. so i hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

**Sunrise**

Terra and Beastboy walked to their roms together, since Terra's room was on the way to Beastboy's. Terra used the wall sometimes to support her as she walked. Beastboy and Terra would keep glancing up at each other, then when their eyes would meet they would quickly look away. When they got to Terra's room, Terra opened the door and said to Beastboy,

"I'll be out in sec." after she said this Beastboy nodded and went to his own room.

Terra went inside her room and took off the gown. She looked in her closet for something to wear. When she found her uniform she put it on. She looked out the window for a couple seconds. She noticed the sun was coming up and it was painting the sky with radiant colors. She then went out of room. On her way to Beastboy's room she thought to herself, 'I wonder if he would like to go on the roof with me?' When she came to his door she knocked. Beastboyopened the door and invited her in. Terra then motioned for him to come out of the room. With a confused look on his face he asked,

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I just want to know if you would like to go on the roof with me instead." the young geomancer said. Beastboy then got a smile across his face,

"Sure, sounds good."

Then the two teens head off to the roof. When they arrived at their destination, Beastboy and Terra were greeted with a beautiful and stunning view of the sunrise. They both stopped for a minute, and took in the beauty the sun was offering.Then they both went and sat down at the edge of the Tower with their legs dangling off the edge. Beastboy was in a trance, and the culprit was Terra. He couldn't stop thinking about her. 'She is so beautiful. I want her to be with me forever. She is braver than anyone I have known, she is so self sacrificing, and caring, and funny, and . . . and . . and perfect!' Beastboy's thoughts then came to a halt when he heard Terra say,

"It's beautiful, isn't it." Terra asked Beastboy. Of coarse Beastboy still being in his trance answered

" Yeah, you are."

Terra then turned her gaze over to Beastboy, she smiled and blushed. Beastboy then realized what he had said and almost fell off the roof while stammering out,

"Uh, I mean it's beautiful! The sunrise! Ehh . . . uhh."

Terra giggled a bit and helped Beastboy not fall off the roof. "I know what you meant."

Beastboy then realized this was the perfect time to tell Terra how he really felt about her. He thought to himself, 'If there was ever a time to tell her how I feel about her, well, when she is actually conscious, now would be that time.'

"No Terra, I don't think you do." he told her while looking at his feet.

"What do you mean?" Terra questioned. Beastboy then took in a deep breath.

"Terra since the day I met you I knew that you were different from anyone I have ever met. You really could "see" me. I felt like I didn't have to try to prove myself. Terra I have never felt this way about anybody before. I wasn't sure if you felt the same, but I don't think I could go another minute without you knowing how I feel. Terra . . .I . . . I love you." then without warning Beastboy put one of his hands around her waist, and with the other hand, pulled her in towards him. Their lips were inching closer and closer. Finally their lips met. Even though the morning was crisp and cool, the two felt warm. Then Beastboy broke away. Terra looked stunned and shocked. At that moment Terra then swung her arms around Beastboy and passionately kissed him back. Beastboy gladly returned the kiss and put his arms around her. With a great deal of affection they kissed for minutes, breaking away , every so often, to get a breath. When they finally stopped kissing, they both looked at each other and smiled.

"I love you too." Terra confessed while putting her head on Beastboy's shoulder. Then Beastboy put his arm around her. The two lovers sat on the roof of their tower and watched the sun rise into the sky, promising a new day.

* * *

**Wow, that was so much fun! i hope you all enjoyed that story as much asI did! so i will be writing another story, it's going to be a Christmas related one, i hope you all read it!**


End file.
